


Now You Know

by woakiees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, professor! poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woakiees/pseuds/woakiees
Summary: “He knew it was wrong. He knew he should’ve looked away, should have reminded the class that he could see each and every one of them, even though they couldn’t see each other. Hell, maybe he should have just ignored it completely, and pretended not to notice.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Now You Know

Online learning, in Poe’s personal opinion, was complete and utter bullshit.

He didn’t become a professor to deliver his lectures over the computer to a bunch of students who probably had him muted and only showed up for attendance. No, Poe loved being in the classroom. He loved the engagement, and how he was able to captivate his students with his words and various lessons. Not only were his students less enthusiastic over Zoom, but he felt like he was as well. He felt like he was reading straight from the textbook and powerpoint slides.

Bullshit. Literal bullshit.

But, he understood why virtual learning was necessary, of course he did. The safety and health of himself, his colleagues, and his students came before anything else. Still, he was allowed to hate it though.

And his students were allowed to hate it as well, and he knew some of them did. He knew many of them enjoyed being in class just as much as he did, but he also knew some of them liked being able to attend class while still in bed. Those were the same students who hardly raised their hand in class, or who sometimes even fell asleep, if they even decided to show up that day.

There was one student, however, that was always so entirely enthralled in his lectures. A student who always took the most organized and detailed notes, and who often stopped by during his office hours or stayed after class to talk to him. Even now that everything was being done on Zoom, she still gave his course her all, and it always made him smile, maybe just a bit too much at times.

You were without a doubt his favorite student. Probably his favorite student that he had ever had, though he hadn’t been a professor for too terribly long.

And that’s why Poe often found himself watching you as he taught, both in class and online, because there was just something about you that made him feel like what he had to say was actually important, actually meant something. Even when he felt like he was lacking, you still paid such close attention, hanging on his every word. It was intoxicating at times.

But there was something wrong, something off. You weren’t scribbling away in your notebook like you usually were, or chewing on the tip of your pen as you focused on the words spewing from Poe’s mouth. You were looking at him, sure, but your eyes were unfocused, and it was obvious that you weren’t really paying attention at all.

He kept his eyes on you, deciding that fuck it, he’d recite the goddamn powerpoint from memory word for word, because he couldn’t focus on anything except ending class so he could send you an email and figure out what was bothering you. He felt like you both were close enough for that, right? It was only a harmless email.

Poe liked to think that he would do the same if it were any of his students.

He paused a moment to take a sip from his waterbottle, clearing his throat and glancing at the time. He still had twenty minutes to go, but he was sure he could get the powerpoint done in fifteen. Maybe more like twelve, if he really rushed and pushed himself.

He wiped away a droplet of water that trailed down his neck, refraining from quirking an eyebrow when he saw you lick your lips before diving right back into his lecture, leaning forward in his seat, his attention right back on you.

But you didn’t remain in frame for very long after that, and Poe felt himself frown just a little bit, eyes briefly fluttering to the rest of his class but no one seemed to notice the change in his expression, or they just didn’t care. That was fine with him.

You came back into view just a few seconds later with a towel in your hand, and again, Poe had to hold himself back from showing any kind of emotion. He just wondered what the hell you were doing. Had you spilled something?

_Wait_ -

No. Definitely not.

The tips of Poe’s earns turned pink as he watched you lay the towel down flat over your sheets, and he hesitated for only a split second when you straightened and slid your panties down those gorgeous legs of yours.

Fuck, had he just called you gorgeous?

And _fuck_ , had you not been wearing any pants this whole time?

You laid yourself back onto your bed, and Poe’s jaw nearly dropped as he watched you grope your own breasts through your shirt, all the while your eyes remained glued to your laptop screen.

Had you switched tabs? Were you watching porn?

Or were you watching _him_?

He was _definitely_ watching you, even more so than he had been before.

He knew it was wrong. He knew he should’ve looked away, should have reminded the class that he could see each and every one of them, even though they couldn’t see each other. Hell, maybe he should have just ignored it completely, and pretended not to notice.

But Poe couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, naked from the waist down, trailing your fingers down your body as you started to play with yourself. He couldn’t bring himself to look away or to speak up or do anything but click on your frame, feeling like some sort of fucked up pervert as he made your image take up his entire screen.

He didn’t know how he still managed to speak without stuttering, how he managed to continue his lecture without stopping to fully admire the way you almost immediately started driving your fingers into your soaking wet cunt — he could see your arousal glistening off your folds.

Poe shifted in his seat, clearing his throat as he adjusted himself out of the camera’s view, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in again but he was squirming. He couldn’t believe he was actually fucking _squirming_ , and that it was one of his students who was making him so painfully desperate and hard.

It was so _fucking_ wrong.

Maybe he’d feel a little less weird about it if he hadn’t been harboring a stupid, inappropriate, completely outlandish crush on you since the start of the semester that he just now admitted to himself.

He felt like that only made it even more fucked.

Whatever. That was something that he could think about later. Right then, all he wanted to think about was you and your body and how tight his pants were becoming with each passing second.

You were taking your fingers so well. God, you were so, _so_ fucking wet.

Poe wondered how your slick would taste on his tongue, how sweet you were. He wanted to suck your fingers clean of your juices and drink directly from the source, let it coat his lips and his chin. Then he’d kiss you and kiss you and kiss you and let you taste yourself as he explored your mouth.

He honestly didn’t think he’d ever been so hard before.

He wished he could hear you. Your lips were parted, your chest heaving already and he just knew that you were making the most sinful of noises as you pumped your fingers in and out of your perfect little pussy. He was near positive that he’d never hear a sound as erotic as your moans, and he was desperate for them.

Even more so when he watched your lips form his name, watched as it dripped from your tongue like sweet honey.

You just moaned his fucking name, _his_. He was sure of it.

His cock fucking _hurt_ as it twitched in his jeans, begging to be released from its confines, and as wrong as Poe knew it was, he couldn’t _not_ do anything about it.

He made sure his lap wasn’t anywhere within view of the camera, coughing to silence the sound of the zipper on his pants — thank _fuck_ he hadn’t been wearing a belt.

Poe felt like he managed to be pretty inconspicuous in getting his dick out — he hadn’t made any sudden, obvious movements, hadn’t moaned when his fingers brushed against his tip. He had wanted to, though, _God_ had he wanted to moan, to let you hear him.

There was no way in hell he was going to be able to keep himself quiet if he actually started touching himself, he realized that in a matter of seconds.

And so he only teased himself, continuing to lecture as if his fingers weren’t brushing along his cock as you brought your own fingers to your clit, your back arching almost immediately from the pleasure that moved through your body.

He spent minutes watching you like this, and your eyes stayed glued to your laptop screen the entire time. He’d taken his cock into his fist, but wouldn’t move fast enough to give himself any real stimulation, and he wished he could do something to let you know that fuck, he was thinking about you too.

Maybe he could get away with a subtle bite of his lip.

Oh, you _liked_ that. Your eyes nearly rolled into the back of your head, even without knowing that the simple action was directed at you and held a far deeper meaning than what it appeared to be.

Poe was going to lose it.

He was going to do something to give himself away, and he had no idea how he was going to get himself out of it, how he was going to explain it. He would lose his job and you would be completely mortified and disgusted and you’d never speak to him again and-

And you lost it before Poe did, literally so, back arching even further as you gave way to your orgasm, your thighs _trembling_ from the force of it. Your jaw fell completely slack, and Poe could tell that you were screaming for it, for _him_ — his name rolling off your tongue again and again.

He’d never seen anything so beautiful, so completely memorizing and enticing and oh so erotic.

And he was _still_ lecturing, voice still strong and steady and fuck, he needed to end class. He needed to end class and he needed to fuck himself and wait, fuck, you just _winked_.

You just fucking winked at the fucking camera.

And Poe actually lost his ability to speak. Every word from the powerpoint he’d had memorized for so long completely vanished, and he felt himself blushing as he stared at your picture on his screen.

And then you _giggled_.

He was losing his goddamn mind.

But he managed to make himself cough again before he mumbled out some lame apology for his momentary distraction, saying he’d gotten the notification for a very important email and had taken a second to read it. He minimized your screen again, just to gauge the reaction of his other students. It didn’t seem to phase anyone.

He stole another long sip of water as he wracked his brain, trying to remember where he had been in the powerpoint, but he couldn’t for the life of him.

Poe wanted to kiss that stupid smirk right off your face.

A small laugh, another lame excuse, and he was signing off of Zoom, ending class only two minutes early.

He thought about emailing you right that second. He thought about asking you for your phone number so that you could FaceTime or even text, but something kept him from doing so. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he wouldn’t last more than a couple of minutes and he did not want you to see him that desperate, or maybe it was the guilt over watching you come.

But you’d kind of given him permission, hadn’t you? You’d known the entire time that he’d be watching.

But then again, Poe hadn’t known that, and he still touched himself with you, still watched you fall apart on your fingers.

He didn’t want to think about that just then. He was still so fucking hard, and every stroke of his hand along his length felt electric — so sensitive in the best possible way.

All he wanted to think about was you and how you’d feel bouncing up and down on his cock. How he’d split you open, stretch you out, fuck you until you had tears streaming down your face.

Something told him you liked it rough, just like he did. You’d take it so well. Each smack he would land on your ass, each thrust — fuck, he could practially hear the sound of skin slapping against skin, see how red your cheeks would be from the force of his hips alone. He pictured his hand wrapped around your neck, fingers digging into small purple bruises that littered your skin, the dull ache pulling pitiful whimpers from your throat that barely escaped when he squeezed-

Poe _growled_ as he came, his release shooting from his cock in thick white ropes that covered his thighs and his stomach and his fingers. He was breathless, mindless, your name flying past his lips as he pictured it landing on your face instead, and how you’d lick it from your lips and taste him, beg him for more.

He felt himself twitch again, and he groaned, suddenly wishing that he’d let you watch so that you could see exactly what you did to him.

He was gonna send you that fucking email.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed<3 feedback is always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
